Social network systems often permit users to post content, and to repost or respond to content posted by other users in the social network system. It may be beneficial or desirable for a user (or member) of the social network system to maintain an active presence in the social network system by regularly posting content and/or responding to content posted by other users (or members). A user may have a desire or need to post content to the social network system when the user is not logged into the social network system or is offline (e.g., without access to a computer or the Internet, on vacation, or otherwise unable to access the social network system).